The Love of My Life
by flashpenguin
Summary: Emily's life is in danger and Dave reflects on what is important in his life and learns to never doubt a miracle. Inspired by Jim Brickman's "The Love of My Life" as sung by Donny Osmond. COMPLETE!


_Once again, David Rossi decided to haunt my dreams. Only this time I was woken at 4am with this story going thru my head. I decided to let it work itself out before committing it to paper. Sorry if it isn't my best---it still had to be told. This story completes my earlier story "**BEAUTIFUL**"---although it is not necessary to read that one first to read this. This story was inspired by Jim Brickman's "**The Love of My Life**" as sung by Donny Osmond._

**The Love Of My Life**

David Rossi hated waiting rooms. And he hated hospitals. Combination of the two was more hate than even he could handle. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do at this moment but suck it up and wait. But he was worried for Emily as the last memory he had of her was in tears and begging him not to leave her. The grip of her hand on his was the second most powerful feeling he had ever gotten from her. And both left him feeling helpless as he tried to reassure her that he would stick by her no matter what. But it was an empty guarantee.

As much as he wanted to stay, he was overruled by the staff that ushered him out of Emily's room and told him that he could wait for the doctor.

_Wait!_ Dave was a man with a mission and that was his partner, friend, and lover in there. He had to be with her. A promise was a promise! He didn't have time to wait; he didn't want to wait because if he did, the writer in him would start to imagine all kinds of scenarios and only make a bad situation worse. Waiting and thinking were a bad combination. But what choice did he have?

Well, they told him to wait, but they didn't tell him to sit, so he did the next best thing to keep his mind occupied: he paced. Up. Down. Up. Down. He knew he probably looked like a crazy man to everyone who saw him, but he didn't care. Nor did it matter that he probably covered a couple of miles in the time that it took for the doctor to arrive and update him on Emily's condition.

Three words: It's very serious. They had no choice but to go in. Emily's blood pressure was dropping and if they didn't do something quick, they could lose her.

Dave felt his blood go cold. In a voice he didn't even recognize as belonging to him, he asked the doctor what Emily's chances were. Shaking his head, the doctor replied that Emily was bleeding internally but if they could get in and stop it, the prognosis was pretty good. But he went on to warn Dave that at that moment he didn't want to raise hopes. He commented that if Dave had any favours waiting with the Man upstairs, to call them in now.

For the first time he could remember, Dave was speechless. The doctor asked if he was alright but Dave could only stare at him in bewilderment.

Not getting a response, the doctor patted Dave on the shoulder and turned to leave. At the last second, Dave found his voice and called out to the doctor to do whatever it took to save Emily's life. The doctor turned around to look at him with understanding. Then Dave swallowed hard and said the words he had never thought he'd say about anyone: Emily was his life, his heart, and his reason for living. Everything he had and did was because of her. She was… But his words were cut off by the lump in his throat.

A long moment of silence transpired before the doctor nodded and gave him a half smile. Then he turned around and left Dave to himself.

Blinded by the tears in his eyes, Dave stumbled to the chairs against the wall and sat down. _This isn't happening,_ he told himself. But looking around at the stark white walls with the cheap dollar store Norman Rockwell knock-off paintings and the sold by the mile, not square foot, tacky tile was reality. The worse kind of reality. And he was living it.

Burying his face in his hands he wondered where Hotch and the rest of the team were. The one time he didn't want to be alone; now he was by himself, feeling helpless, and out of control. For the first time since he could remember, Dave wished for someone--anyone to help ease the pain. Of course the one person capable of doing that was fighting for her life.

His thoughts flashed back to when he and Emily first met. He could still remember how she jumped from the chair to greet him and the smile that lit up her face. Dave was smitten from the word go. The attraction was almost instantaneous and he was very intrigued. But as quickly as he was attracted, it soon gave way to annoyance and distrust on both their parts. He didn't feel that he had to share _every_ aspect of his life with the team when it came to his private life, and Emily and Morgan did what they could to delve in and find out what made him tick.

To say that Dave was put out by Emily's persistence would have been an understatement. He was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that there were now women in the BAU---beautiful, smart, and intelligent women. When he worked at the FBI, there were women, but most of them left him a bit wary and scratching his head. Fiercely independent, hard-charging, and borderline masculine in attitude due to the Equal Rights Movement, they were definitely not the kind he would have dated---much less would have even thought about sleeping with.

Dave had always been turned off by independent, strong-willed, opinionated women and tried to avoid them. Perhaps he hated it because it reminded Dave of himself. And he hated confrontation; by nature he was a lover, not a fighter. But all of that changed with Emily. He loved to push her and he liked being pushed back by her. It was like an unspoken challenge to find out the real Emily Prentiss.

Despite her strong-willed attitude, Dave soon found out that it was a façade to cover up a wounded spirit and broken heart. Dave had been raised in a loving household by two parents who doted on him and made sure that he had everything good thing life could offer. Sacrifice was not part of their vocabulary. And it broke his heart to know that Emily, although she had had the best that life could offer, had practically been abandoned by her parents.

Her determination to live life on her terms not only impressed Dave, but helped garner a certain amount of respect. He watched her stumble and pick herself up, sometimes questioning herself---other times beating herself up for a mistake. And with each experience, it became clear to Dave that he and Emily were two of a kind. They were broken hearts with serious trust problems who felt that they had been abandoned to make it on their own. Independent and self reliant and cut from the same cloth---it was inevitable that they would get together.

The first time Dave asked Emily out, she brushed him off. The **"No Fraternization"** rule was clear. But rules were just limitations set by a higher authority and it was a well known fact that Dave had no love for either one. So, he kept at it.

Finally breaking her down to at least get a drink, he spent the night asking her the questions he needed to have answered to find out if she was the one. By the end of the night, Dave was convinced that not only was Emily the one, but he needed to write his ex-wives and thank them for setting him on the road to finding his heart.

It was more than apparent that David Rossi had it bad. Everyone could see the change. It was almost comical to see Dave walking around with a spring in his step. His attitude was more laid back and his sense of humour carried more wit than sarcasm and it was obvious who had caused that change.

Unfortunately, in the FBI, **TOP SECRET** was code for everyone knowing. It was inevitable that the whispers would eventually make their way to Strauss. Hauled in before the iron fisted director, she demanded that Dave either stop his childish rendezvous with Agent Prentiss or she would make sure they were both kicked out of the FBI.

For the first time in his career, Dave squared off with Strauss and told her what she could do with her rules and regulations. He was an adult and if he wanted to date a co-worker---as long as it didn't interfere with his ability to perform his job---that was his prerogative. Then he used the ace up his sleeve. Stepping forward, never taking his stare from hers, Dave warned Strauss that if she did anything to hurt or ruin Emily's career, he would make sure _all_ of her dirt was known. His tone was low and even, and carried just enough threat to let her know that he wasn't joking.

Strauss broke eye contact first. Ducking her head down, she tried to meet Dave's stare, but couldn't. Swallowing nervously, she knew when she was beat. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Satisfied, Dave thanked her and left the office. Then his courtship of Emily began in full force.

He wanted her in his life for always. So when he knelt down and proposed, and watched her tearfully accept the diamond ring as his vow of forever, Dave knew that his life had come full circle. Actually, it was complete when he stood in front of the altar and watched Emily being escorted down the aisle by her father. As her hand slipped inside his, Dave knew that his life had lead to this.

Slipping the ring on her finger, he vowed to love and cherish her forever, and then he kissed her. The second his lips touched hers, Dave knew that he may have said his vows three times before, but never had he felt them down to the very bottom of his soul. His mission was to make Emily happy.

So when she decided to stay on at the BAU, Dave supported her. He was more than happy to teach **Behaviour & Interrogation Methods** at the FBI Academy. Plus he could continue writing. Life was good---although he still worried about Emily. He knew that she was head-strong and determined to do what ever it took to get the bad guys.

He knew that feeling---he had lived it for so long, but at the time he was single and anything life dealt him was just consequence. You can't live life pursuing bad guys and not expect to be affected by it one way or another.

The only time he and Emily had a serious fight was when he asked her to slow down. She countered back that she could take care of herself and that crime didn't stop; her mission was to make a difference--even if it was a small one. Dave confessed that he didn't mind her thinking but he hoped that the small difference she made didn't ended up getting her killed.

Emily was ready with a snarky comeback when she saw the look on Dave's face and the fear in his eyes. And it stopped her cold. Taking his face in her hands, she promised to lighten up and slow down. And she did. Until that morning when she was rushed to the Emergency Room.

Now he sat in the waiting room cursing himself for not being more attentive and more determined to make her slow down. Of course none of that could be helped now.

And during his self excoriating, it dawned on Dave that he had not told Em that he loved her. Right then and there he promised that if she made it thru, he would tell her.

His prayers were interrupted by Hotch and the team arriving on the scene. JJ drew Dave into a hug and let him know that it was going to be okay. Taking a seat, they asked if Dave had heard anything. He shook his head. He could only tell them what the doctor said.

Garcia wiped her eyes with one hand while Kevin held on to the other. While Morgan tried to assure Dave that everything was going to be alright. He had worked with Emily longer than anyone, and he knew that she was the strongest person he had ever known. The rest of the team echoed Morgan's sentiment.

And then it was quiet. It was though they all had something to say, but weren't sure how to express it. Dave had to get up, he had to take his mind off of the moment, but he couldn't leave. He had to know what was going on in the OR.

At that moment, the doctor appeared. Standing up, Dave tried to be strong and read the doctor's expression, but it was blank. Taking a deep breath, Dave dug deep down for that something to sustain him as he asked how Emily was doing.

"Mr. Rossi," the doctor began. "We stopped the hemorrhaging, but I am not going to lie to you--we almost lost her twice."

Dave felt himself break out into a cold sweat. He vaguely heard Garcia's sobs. Licking his lips, he forced himself to ask the one question he couldn't bear to hear the answer.

"Is she going to live?"

The doctor nodded. "They both are."

"Both?" The question echoed in Dave's brain.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter." Dave couldn't speak, he couldn't think. _He had a daughter?_ He barely felt the team congratulate him and Emily.

Overwhelmed with relief and joy, Dave did the one thing he vowed never to do---and in front of his friends: he fainted.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Knocking lightly, Dave eased the door open and found Emily sleeping soundly. He wasn't surprised since she had been thru a hellacious ordeal. Stepping inside, he softly walked over to her bedside and placed the bouquet of flowers on the table top and the teddy bear on the chair.

Taking her hand in his, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. No matter how much he thought he loved her before, it was nothing compared to the love he was experiencing now. Just watching her breathe was a miracle he could never get enough of. Reaching over, he moved a lock of hair from her face. His prayers had been answered. And he would always be thankful.

As if sensing she wasn't alone, Emily stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to focus on the figure perched on the bed.

"Dave?"

"Welcome back," Dave greeted and brought her hand up to his lips.

"It's good to be back." Emily took a quick glance around the room at the bouquets. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Dave gave a shaky laugh. "Well, just promise me that the next time you decide to give my heart a work out, it's because of extensive night-time calisthenics and not because you decide to flat line."

Emily's hand reached up to stroke his cheek. "I'm sorry," she apologized. Then it dawned on her that her stomach was flat. A worried look crossed her features.

"It's a girl. We have a beautiful, healthy daughter. I stopped by on the way up here. She looks just like you--complete with the temper." Dave's eyes twinkled. "Now I have two Prentiss women to deal with."

"When can I get to see her?" Emily asked, her eyes filling up with tears. Just then a knock interrupted them as a nurse rolled in a bassinet.

"Good evening, Mrs. Rossi. I have someone here who couldn't wait to meet you." Pushing the bassinet beside the bed, the nurse set the lock and then reached over to pick up the baby and hand her to Emily. Casting a glance at Dave, she smiled. "Good to see that you are doing alright." Then she left Dave and Emily alone.

Marveling at the miracle she held in her arms, Emily barely noticed the nurse's words and the way Dave let out his breath. Ten fingers and ten toes and more hair than the law allowed. _Was there a more perfect baby?_ She wondered. Everything up to that moment had been completely worth it.

"Do you want to hold her?" Emily asked. Dave shook his head. "She isn't going to break. Go ahead," she commanded and extended the bundle. Reluctantly, Dave took the baby.

Unsure what to do, he sat and watched as his daughter stretched and yawned in her sleep. He was filled with an unspeakable wonder to know that he helped create the miracle that now blessed his and Emily's life.

"What should we name her?" Dave asked.

"I don't know; I had boys names picked out."

"Boys?" Dave scoffed. "You had one picked out: David."

"It's a good name," Emily replied with a laugh.

Dave scowled. "I'm not arguing, but we are not naming her David Anthony Rossi, Jr. My little girl needs a strong, beautiful name."

"Well, the deal was I choose a name for a boy and you get to choose for a girl."

Dave racked his brain. Why didn't Em just asked him to recite the formula for Cold Fusion? At a loss, he was ready to let Em have the honours when the baby gave a big stretch and opened her eyes. Dave felt the oxygen being sucked out of the room as his eyes met his daughter's.

"Claire," he whispered. "Claire Marie Elizabeth Rossi."

Emily felt the tears run down her cheeks. "Yes." The baby started fussing, and Emily took her from Dave's hands. Opening her gown, Emily helped her daughter find her first meal. Brushing back Claire's downy soft hair, Emily watched her daughter nurse.

"Dave, out of curiosity, what did the nurse mean that she was glad to see that you were alright?"

Dave looked down. He had prayed that Emily would never find out, but since he had maxed out his request for miracles in a single day, Dave had no choice but to confess.

"You had complications, and I didn't know what was happening. The team showed up right before the doctor came out to tell us that you were alright and we had a daughter. Then I fainted." He said it so amazingly calm like, he could have been reciting a recipe card instead of confessing his deep dark secret.

Emily couldn't be more shocked if he had announced he won the lottery. "You what?"

Dave nodded. "I passed out. Good thing Morgan works out. He caught me before I could cause any serious damage to the hospital furniture."

"I don't think Blue Cross covers furniture replacement," Emily chuckled. "I'm glad you are alright."

Dave reached out for her free hand and held it tight while his thumb stroked gently. "Not half as happy as I am to be with you." Looking down, he searched for the right words. "Em, while I waited, I prayed and I reflected on my life--our life, and how I've made so many mistakes; how I never say those words to you. I want to but I can't. It isn't because I don't feel it or mean it but they are trite and overused. Everyone uses them to describe everything. And that is not who I am. But I made a promise that if you made it thru, I would say them to you. Often and always."

"No. I don't want you to change just because you almost lost me." She gripped his hand tightly. "I have never doubted your feelings just because you can't say the words. You're David Rossi, the famous FBI/BAU agent and best selling author, you're not Elizabeth Barrett Browning. I know how you feel; you gave me Claire. That alone says everything."

Dave leaned over and kissed Emily and showed her how much love was in his heart for her. A small grunt caused them to break away. Dave pulled back as Emily moved the baby to her shoulder.

"But I wouldn't mind hearing them every now and then…or I might have to tell the whole FBI headquarters that you fainted."

"Hotch and Morgan might have already beaten you to the punch."

"Mmmm, maybe but I think your daughter wouldn't mind hearing how you took the news of her arrival." Emily's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I don't know, but it's nice to finally have something over you."

Dave reached out and stroked Claire cheek. "My little girl is going to think I'm perfect."

"Why not? Her mom already does."

Leaning forward, Dave covered Emily's lips with his. At that moment, he knew that having Emily and Claire was the answer to his prayers. And never would he doubt the power of miracles ever again.


End file.
